Sport Disaster at Seigaku
by ry0kiku
Summary: The life of Seigaku Tennis Team regulars are turned upsidedown after each of them encounters the Gryffindor Quidditch members! How exactly these middle school tennis geniuses deal with a bunch of teenage wizards? Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue: Typical?

SPORT DISASTER AT SEIGAKU

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning the Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter??

Summary: The life of Seigaku Tennis Team regulars are turned upside-down after each of them encounters the Gryffindor Quidditch members! How exactly these middle school tennis geniuses deal with a bunch of teenage wizards?

_Author's Note: Hi minna! Nice to meet you all! This is my first TeniPuri n HarPot fic, and also my first crossover fic. There'll be a lot of OOCness, especially from TeniPuri side. And please don't beat me up for my bad grammar... Hope you'll enjoy it!!_

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Typical?

It was a typical morning for Ryoma Echizen.

After waking up in the morning and turning off his respectful alarm clock, he went downstairs to fetch his towel and changing clothes and went inside the bathroom to take a morning bath.

Ryoma has taken off his shirt and was halfway at unzipping his pants when he suddenly realized that he was not alone in the bathroom. Curiously, he turned his head at the direction where he felt someone's watching him.

There, sitting in a closet, a boy at his age with untidy black hair and bright green eyes covered with round glasses stared at him with a strange look in his face.

Ryoma's cat-like golden eyes stared back at the boy. Hazel eyes met emerald. Then a scream could be heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Scratch that.

This just isn't a typical morning.

Ryoma Echizen's screaming in the morning is NOT typical.

In fact, Ryoma Echizen's screaming is NOT typical at all.

So, it seemed that the Seigaku regulars have to start very un-typical days from now on…

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this is shoooooooort... please don't beat me up... (covers head)_

_Uh well.. tell me what you think! Any comments will be appreciated._

_Hope to see you in the next chapter!!_

_-ry0kiku_


	2. Disaster1: Ryoma's Fury

SPORT DISASTER AT SEIGAKU

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter??

_**Author's Note: Finally!! I'm updated! Thanks to my Tezukkai neechan who helps me a lot with this plot… though she couldn't help me much with my grammar… T T Anyway, sorry for the wait, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!**_

* * *

DISASTER ONE

Ryoma's Furiousness

_

* * *

Flashback_

Hazel eyes met emerald.

"……"

"……"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Ano…? Ryoma-san, what's happening? Why are you screaming like that?" The voice of Ryoma's cousin, Nanako, came from outside the bathroom, her shadow formed in the glass door. 

"B-Betsuni, Nanako-san…" Ryoma answered with a still trembling voice as he re-wore his clothes without taking his eyes off from the green-eyed boy.

Another shadow joined Nanako's, "Yo, seishonen, you screamed like you meet a girl inside the bathroom! Heheheh…"

"Urusai, baka oyaji!!" Ryoma shouted to his perverted father as his face blushed a bit,

"I'm definitely alright so if you don't mind please stay away from the bathroom!!"

"Hai, Ryoma-san. Come on, ojisan, I'll accompany you having breakfast," Nanako led Nanjiro away from the bathroom.

As soon as the shadows of the two people disappear, Ryoma glared at the green-eyed boy in front of him, "What the heck do you think you're doing in my bathroom?? Who are you?"

The green-eyed boy blinked several times before spoke, "I… I don't know why I ended up here… It must be Hermione's spell… Wonder what happened with the others…"

"Enough babbling and just tell me who the heck you are!" the young tennis prodigy asked impatiently. It's uncommon to see Ryoma Echizen this impatient, really. But after encountering a teenage boy inside his bathroom and that had saw half of his body naked was definitely enough to freaks anyone over their freaking point.

"Well, my name's Harry Potter. I'm coming from England, and… (paused)"

"Just go on. What do you want to say?" Ryoma pushed on.

Harry looked at Ryoma full in the eyes as if deciding something,

"...I know this is unbelievable… promise you won't ever tell anyone about it, okay?"

"…No problem."

Harry sighed, "Well, I know it's hard to believe, but you see, I'm a wizard. I'm from the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ryoma froze at the information, but he answered nevertheless, without forgetting his coolness of course, "…Well, Harry Potter the wizard from Hogwarts School for… uh, witchesdry or something…? Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Ryoma Echizen, a normal school-boy from Seishun Gakuen Middle School; Seigaku for short."

Harry frowned, "Ryoma Echizen? Seishun… Gakuen…? So, this is not England?"

"Apparently not. You're in Tokyo, Japan. Or to be precisely in my house." Ryoma said coldly, "Anyway, haven't I asked you how exactly did you end up here?"

Harry seemed uncertain, "I don't really know… Well, as far as I can remember, my genius friend Hermione had some spell experiments for transporting people. Maybe she accidentally casted the spell to our broomsticks… The last thing I remember I was in the field with my teammates when it suddenly came like a tornado and the next second I found myself here, in your… er…"

"Bathroom," Ryoma explained to him. Harry nodded, slightly blushed. Ryoma spoke this time, "Wait a second… what you meant by teammates? Are you a sport player or something? And what do you mean by broomsticks?"

Harry rubbed his head, "Uh… this is going to take some time… Well, you're right, I'm a sport player. It's a wizarding world's sport played by broomsticks. It's called Quidditch. I'll explain it more precisely later…"

Ryoma cut off again, "Wait, so when you mentioned about teammates, could it possible that you're not the only wizard that lost here?"

Harry nodded, "Maybe I'm not. I believe my other teammates must've been brought here as well as I am. But the thing is; I don't know where they are…"

_Freaky, _Ryoma thought, _Just what I needed… some lost wizards in the city! Wonder what will Tezuka-buchou say… hah! Anyway it has nothing to do with tennis… so why must I care…_

"Hey Ryoma…"

Ryoma snapped out from his daydream, "Huh?"

"Well, I don't know how's the system of Japanese school, but I believe it's nearly seven o'clock and in my country we start the lesson at seven… when will your school start anyway?"

"Kuso!!" Ryoma cursed as he realized how late he was before he realized something vital, "Well, frankly speaking, I can't start to take a bath unless you're out of here!! But…" the twelve years old blinked as he realized something.

_If this… wizard… ever exposes himself… and meets the other people… what will normal people think? What should I explain to okaasan and oyaji…?_

Harry nodded as he blushed again, "I'm sorry. It's okay. I'll go out. Enjoy your bathing."

"Wait a second! What will you do if people see you?"

The young wizard replied, "They won't. I've got an Invisibility Cloak."

"You've got… what?"

As if answering Ryoma's question, Harry pulled out a sleek cloak from his robes and flung it around himself. And suddenly, Ryoma couldn't see him again.

_No way! He really is… turned invisible?_

"Can you see me, Ryoma?" a disembodied voice asked.

"No. You're totally invisible. Looks like I don't have to worry about you after all. Anyway," the young tennis prodigy raised his voice, "will you please clear off from here?! I'm almost late and can't afford to take bath unless…"

"Yo! Echizen!! Ready or not, I pick you up!!" Momoshiro's loud voice echoed throughout Echizen's house. Ryoma froze.

_Shit! Momo-senpai's already here… this is gonna be a freaky day…_

_

* * *

**Author's Note: Gomen minna… I've tried to make a longer chapter but it's a pity that I can't… not with schoolworks bugging me around…**_

_**Oh, and I made up that school system thing… can anyone please tell me at what time does schools start in England?**_

_**Well anyway, I really don't have much to say here… Just tell me what you think! Anything!! And thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated!**_

_**The next disaster will be Momo's Curiousness! Stay tuned!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_

_**-r&k**_

**_P.S: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2008!!_**


	3. Disaster2: Momo's Curiousity

SPORT DISASTER AT SEIGAKU

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored typing this... Do I look like owning Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter? 

_**Author's Note: Hi! I'm updated! Thanks to my Tezukkai neechan I finally able to update! (Though as usual she couldn't help me much with my grammar... please bear me... I'm a beginner)**_

_**Now I'll use some space here to thank my anonymous reviewers...**_

_**To TEFUMA: Thanks for the information about school in England! They start at 9am? Then I missed about 2 hours... (sniffs)**_

_**To Sora-chan: Thanks for the support! Ganbatte for you too!!**_

_**Anyway, I'll dedicate this chapter to DemonGirl san! Aside from being my very first reviewer, she guessed right my challenge! DemonGirl san, brace yourself... Momo will indeed encounter FRED! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

DISASTER 2

Momo's Curiousness

"Yo!! Mister Late!! What in the hell that take you so long?? Did you encounter a girl inside your bathroom or what??"

Ryoma could feel pulsing vein on his forehead at the spiky-haired senpai.

"Urusai, baka Momo senpai!!" the young tennis prodigy shouted as he pulled himself onto Momo's bike.

"Ne, Momo senpai, today's really strange you know…" Ryoma suddenly spoke after some time, breaking the silence in their journey towards their almighty school Seishun Gakuen.

Momo turned his head a bit to face his genius kouhai as he answered, "Hn? What makes you think of that?"

Ryoma pulled his cap down as he spoke, "Nothing. Just an unexpected encountering with a rather… er… extraordinary fellow…"

"Humm…" the spiky haired just nodded, "you mean a fellow who claimed himself as a wizard and comes from Hokweds School or something like that?"

Ryoma could feel as if his eyeballs popped out from their sockets at Momo's words, "How'd you know that, Momo senpai??"

The happy-go-lucky senpai just shrugged, "Because I encountered one this morning."

Ryoma dropped his jaw, "You WHAAT??!!"

Momo just shrugged as he recalled the events.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Aah… I'm so hungry… okaasan! Otoutou chan!! Ara? Where's everyone?" the spiky haired teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly, yawning. He reached for his clock and stunned as he saw both of the pointers stopped at the number 12.

"NANII?? Midnight already??" he moaned as he felt his stomach grumbling.

"Harahetta…"

The poor starving Momo then made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to fetch some midnight snack.

"Ara? Is there anyone in the kitchen?" he spoke to himself as he noticed the light came from the kitchen. His face grew pale as realization struck him, "Masaka… there's a thief… in my house?? No way!! What should I do…" Momo spoke to himself, panicking.

"Alright Momoshiro… calm yourself down… you can handle Sengoku from Yamabuki… you can definitely take care of this thief!!" the teen whispered suggestion to himself as he walked nervously towards the kitchen. Trembling, he grabbed a big umbrella and put his hand on the door knob.

_Here goes nothing!!_

Tremblingly, Momo opened the kitchen door. There, standing in the middle of the room, a red-haired boy maybe a year or two older than him with wrinkles on his face stared back at him. Momo's violet eyes widened at the sight of the boy. Or to be exactly, at the sight of his last hamburger which was on its way towards the red-haired boy's mouth.

This is definitely the end of the peacefulness in Momoshiro's house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Scratch that.

The end of peacefulness in Momo's house and its neighbors.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Ryoma sweatdropped at the feeling of déjà vu.

"Then what did you do, Momo senpai?"

The spiky guy just shut his eyes in annoyance as the remembrance of the last night's event unwillingly entered his mind.

"Well… practically I yelled at that guy and threatened to dump him to the police office but…" Momo stopped suddenly, causing Ryoma to push him out of curiousness.

"But…?"

Mom sighed, "I feel sorry for him, he's so skinny!!"

Ryoma sweatdropped again.

"Then? What did you do to him?" the younger guy asked again.

"Uhm…" the older guy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "After questioning him and found out that he is a wizard from England named Fred, I locked him in my wardrobe along with some food. Poor guy… I don't know that wizards are so low on food…"

Ryoma shook his head. Poor guy—er, wizard. Harry was very lucky by possessing an invisibility cloak. At least Ryoma won't feel the need to lock the wizard inside his wardrobe. Wait, there's still one simple question left.

"Er… Momo senpai, what did you explain to everybody about your scream?"

Momo answered sheepishly, "I told them that I thought I saw a ghost in the kitchen."

Ryoma clapped his own forehead. That was the freakiest answer ever. He knew his senpai was stupid, but surely not THAT stupid. (_A/N: Sorry to all Momo's fans… ;_)

It seemed that today will be a freaky day…

"Oi! Momo! Ochibi!!"

Both Ryoma and Momoshiro turned their heads to face their energetic senpai, Eiji Kikumaru, bounced towards them with an oversized grin in his face.

"What is it, Eiji senpai? You looked so happy," Momo asked his senpai kindly.

The red-haired senpai stopped in front of his kouhais, catching his breath, and suddenly spoke, "Guess what?? I met a WIZARD in my bedroom this morning!!"

Both Ryoma and Momo exchanged looks, their expressions went grim.

Alright, today is indeed freaky…

* * *

_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright... another shortness... (sighs)**_

_**I don't really have anything to say here... The next chapter will be most likely late; I'm busy with my Saiyuki project which unpredictable took more of my time, and my bloody endless schoolworks. Plus my school starts at 7... (? What's the point?)**_

_**Anyway, I'm open to suggestion. If you can give me some nice (or nasty) ideas I would be very grateful to accept those.**_

_**Now, can you guess who is the wizard Eiji encounters? If you can guess it right I MIGHT be able to update soon (?what's the point?)**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading. Any comments will be appreciated.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-r&k**_


	4. Disaster3: Seigaku's Crazy

SPORT DISASTER AT SEIGAKU

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter?

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update this... but I've been forbidden to touch the internet for two weeks... (cries out loud) But now I'm online again! Ok... now I 'd like to thank my only anonymous reviewer as well as answer his/her questions...**_

_**To loan: Thanks for the review! Er... Harry's kinda wimp? I didn't mean that... oh well, I DID mention that there'll be some OOCness here in this fic, didn't I? Oh yes, and I forgot to mention, Harry is still in 2th grade, because I mentioned in the prologue "a boy looked around his age (Ryoma's)" so it means he's 12, right?? And you're right: Eiji met George!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_

DISASTER THREE

SEIGAKU'S FREAKINESS

* * *

_Flashback_

"Guess what? I met a WIZARD in my bedroom this morning!" Kikumaru chirped happily, resulting in Ryoma and Momoshiro dropping their jaws in disbelief.

Alright, this is gonna be a really freaky day…

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Ryoma could barely pay attention to his lesson. Too much confusion—scratch that; too much freakiness. Encountering a wizard in a bathroom obviously wasn't a common thing happened around Ryoma Echizen. Scratch that; Ryoma Echizen and his teammates.

The twelve-year-old placed his hand on his forehead, sighing as he tried to clear confused mind. Momoshiro encountered a red-haired wizard in his kitchen, while Kikumaru claimed that he encountered one in his bedroom. Judging from their descriptions, the wizards that Momo and Kikumaru encountered were actually the same; except the fact that the one Momo encountered was named Fred, while Kikumaru met the one named George. Twins? Maybe.

Feeling dizzier than ever, Ryoma rested his head on his table. It was no use paying attention to the lesson; not with mind as confused as his right now. Maybe he could rest his eyes just for a few minutes…

"ECHIZEN KUN!! HOW DARE YOU DOZE OFF DURING MY CLASS!!"

Oh, shit.

* * *

The boring lessons like hell had just over. Ryoma walked lazily towards the tennis club room. He was late; the pissed off teacher punished him to clean the bathroom for dozing off in his lesson.

The practice hadn't even started, but Ryoma had already felt tired for no particular reason. Maybe he's just doing too much thinking about freaky things. Particularly concerning a certain teenage wizard he encountered just hours ago.

The young tennis prodigy put his hand on the door knob and turned it, revealing the Seigaku tennis team regulars inside, all looked uncommonly serious. Ryoma stepped in, frowning at the unusual tension that filled the room.

"Hi, senpai tachi," Ryoma greeted shortly, being a cool person he is. Without further greetings, he walked to his locker to put his tennis bag before a gentle voice reached him.

"Echizen, do you mind if I'm asking you a question?" the vice captain of the team asked with his soft voice.

Ryoma looked at his polite third-year senpai from the corner of his eyes,

"What is it, Oishi senpai?" he responded, wearing his usual cocky mask.

Sighing, the mother hen of the team began nervously, "Ano… Echizen, did you encounter a wizard in your house this morning?"

THUD!! The sound of Ryoma fell anime-style could be heard.

Hazel eyes blinked at Oishi's question, followed with a furious glare at Momoshiro and Kikumaru's direction. Ryoma felt almost sure that the two troublemaker senpais were the ones who told Oishi about the wizard thing. Great, just exactly what he needs; more people to know about his encounter with a wizard! He felt like going there and whacking both Momo and Kikumaru's sorry heads right now!!

Feeling uneasy for being stared oh-so-suspiciously by his own kouhai, Momoshiro tried to clear the tension, "Oi, oi, what's with that look? You better not thinking that it's us who spread that wizard thing around, okay?" Momo spoke with a rather annoyed voice.

Ryoma just stared back at his senpai, hazel eyes narrowed.

"Who else then, Momo senpai?"

Momo looked really close into whacking Ryoma before the vice captain's assuring hand landed on his shoulder.

"Calm down Momo, Echizen. You misunderstand that. It wasn't Momo who told us about the wizards…" the calm teen tried to calm the situation down.

Averting his annoyed gaze from his spiky haired senpai, Ryoma spoke to Oishi rather hotly, "Then who did it? Eiji senpai?" the first year spoke nonchalantly despite the look the irritated Eiji gave him.

Oishi sighed, "No. In fact, none of them did. It's because all of us have met them ourselves."

"Who?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Us." Oishi answered.

"No, no, I mean, what do you mean by 'them'?" the hazel-eyed teen pushed, brows knitted in curiousness.

Oishi raised his eyebrows. "Why, the wizards of course," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

It took a whole minute for Ryoma to absorb the whole information. When he finally got it, his reaction was,

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????!!!"

* * *

After calming the furious Ryoma down, the team decided to share the weird experiences with the wizards before doing their usual practice. It's not like they would be able to practice properly with so many questions popped in their heads anyways. So after a few unnecessary argues particularly between Kaido and Momo and thanks to Oishi who managed to persuade the very unhappy Tezuka, the Seigaku tennis team finally sat in a round inside their club room, discussing about weird things happening around them. Ryoma was the first to share his encounter with Harry, followed by Momo with his locked-up-inside-a-wardrobe-wizard Fred, and Eiji with his wizard fellow George. Now it was Oishi's turn to share.

"The one I met is a witch. She appeared all of a sudden in my bedroom this morning. She told me that her name is Katie Bell," Oishi spoke rather sheepishly before adding, "and she said she's a sport player." The calm third year explained to the team, who stared in new interest. What kind of sport that possibly allowed females to play together with males?

"Ano…" Kawamura raised his hand as if wanting to answer questions in classroom, "I also met a witch too. Her name is Angelina Johnson, and just like Oishi's, she said she plays a kind of sport called 'Kwiddicth' or something…"

"You mean 'Quidditch'?" The pretty tensai of the team, Shusuke Fuji, unexpectedly spoke, wearing his usual smile as he added, "The witch I met told me that she is a player of that Quidditch game. Her name is Alicia Spinnet, and I must say she might be around the same year as me. She said that she came from a school at England called 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft in Wizardry'… Funny to know that wizards and witches are really existed, eh?" Fuji ended his statement with his soft voice, and his smile.

Silence fell in the room. Ryoma couldn't believe his ears. His senpais met the wizards—and witches—as well! Now it's clear that his and Harry's worst fear had happened: there were really a bunch of lost wizards and witches in the city! At first he thought that Harry was the only wizard that lost in the city but no; he brought along with him his whole so-called-Quidditch teammates! Ryoma really felt the need to whack Harry for causing such troubles as soon as he set his eyes on that wizard.

Then, Ryoma's trail of thought were cut off by Inui's deep voice.

"Ii data. So everybody also met a wizard or a witch. Interesting…" the glasses-eyed teen murmured mainly to himself as he scrabbled over his trusty notebook.

Momo stared at Inui; curiosity filled those violet eyes of his, "Inui senpai, you haven't told us about the wizard or witch that you met."

The tall guy turned and locked his glasses-covered eyes with his kouhai's bright violet ones, "Actually she's a witch. A girl about a year or two younger than me, named Hermione Granger. She also mentioned about wizarding school and that Quidditch thing, but I do remember she said that she's not a sport player. And I recall her mentioning something about an accident with spell or something… And she's so sure to know a lot… Ii onna—I mean, ii data." Inui corrected, slightly blushing.

Ryoma stared at his glasses senpai. _Don't tell me that Inui senpai is…_

"Fshuu… now that Inui senpai mentioned it, I remembered that the wizard I met also said that he isn't, or at least hasn't been, a player of that Quidditch thing. He's a pretty shy red-haired boy younger than me, named Ron Wheezly or something. And I'm still wondering why he scared to death when he saw me…" Kaoru Kaido narrowed his eyes, as if thinking.

"No wonder," Momo whispered in Ryoma's ear, giggling stupidly, "who wouldn't with that scary face of his…"

Unfortunately to Momo, Kaido heard every single word from him. With an oversized vein took over his head, the snake guy grabbed his 'rival' by the collar, hissing threateningly, "Say what, you peach-head!!"

"Let go of me, you stupid snake!!" Momo tried to snap Kaido's hand away.

"Fshuu… See who's talking, you stomach-for-brain idiot!"

"Want a rumble, you stupid mamushi??!"

"You wanna die that badly, baka peach-head???!"

"Okay, bring 'em on!!"

"Both of you, 20 laps around the tennis court. Now."

Awkward silence filled the room. Everybody's gaze fell to the charismatic yet creepy captain of the Seigaku tennis team, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"Demo, buchou…" Momo tried to retort.

"200 laps." Tezuka spoke coldly, dark and serious eyes pierced Momo's violet ones.

Sighing, Momo and Kaido surrendered to their buchou's will and made their way out from the room, yet still arguing to each other.

"You baka peach-head! This is all your fault!!"

"It's not, you damn useless snake! This is your entire mess!!"

"You're the one who started it! And you're also the one who pissed Tezuka-buchou off until…"

"2000 LAPS!!!!!" Tezuka roared, causing the two troublemakers to immediately storm out from the room; out from the terrifying glare of their captain.

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka turned and faced the remaining members of his team, who were still in the middle of horror-struck at their captain's sudden outburst.

Still expressionless, the captain of Seigaku tennis team unexpectedly spoke, "The wizard I met is named Oliver Wood, and he is apparently the captain of the Quidditch team." Tezuka said shortly.

The rest of the team exchanged bewildered looks. Even Tezuka encountered a wizard! Freaky or not, now the Seigaku tennis team had somehow connected with this so-called Quidditch team from wizarding world of nowhere. Freaky enough? Guess not.

"Ano… can anyone give me a suggestion where should I tell the witch I encountered to stay tonight?" Kawamura scratches his head sheepishly, "I can't let her spending the night with me in my bedroom, can I? And I can't bring myself to tell my father either; he won't believe me if I tell him that I met a witch in my bedroom. Soo… any suggestions?" Kawamura looked at his teammates hopefully.

Unfortunately, his teammates only stared back at him with horror-struck expression.

Kawamura's statement had triggered a single simple question to their dizzy heads:

Where to hide a bunch of lost teenage wizards and witches in the busy and _normal_ city of Tokyo?

* * *

_**

* * *

Author's Note: There. I DID try to make a longer chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger; I was secretly writing this chapter in the middle of accounting lesson… which make me more easier writing Ryoma's feeling during the lesson. Gosh, I felt like falling asleep like Ryoma instead of counting a trial balance ;p**_

_**Sorry this chapter might be a bit rush; I practically squeezed all the remaining members of Seigaku team here in this chapter… **_

_**Anyway, off with boring me, thanks for reading! Any comments will be appreciated! And by the way:**_

_**Question for this chapter: **__**Can you guess where will the Seigaku guys hide the wizards and witches from curious eyes of their families and surroundings?**_

_**I'll dedicate the next chapter for you if you managed to answer it RIGHT!**_

_**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**_

_**-r&k **_


End file.
